ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Donely
| first = October 31, 1984 | last = August 12, 2013 | creator = Anne Howard Bailey | introducer = | books = Robin's Diary | spinoffs = General Hospital: Night Shift | classification = Former, recurring | alias = El Patron | occupation = Police Commissioner Director of the WSB Private Investigator Business Entrepreneur | residence = County Kerry, Ireland | parents = Martin Donely Blanche Bouley Donely | spouse = Tiffany Hill (1988—) | children = Connor Olivera Unnamed Child (miscarriage) Anna Donely }} Sean Donely is a fictional character from the popular ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by actor John Reilly from June 1984 to February 24, 1995, and October 2008 on the two-part Season 2 finale of the General Hospital spin-off, General Hospital: Night Shift. He is married to Tiffany Hill, with whom he has a daughter named Anna. In 1984, Luke Spencer was on the run from murder charges and called his best friend Robert Scorpio for help. Robert sent Luke to an old friend of his, Sean Donely, who was Robert's boss from his old WSB days. Regrettably for Robert and Luke, Sean was actually after the Aztec treasure himself. Sean, who had previously gone into retirement, got bored with the retired life and craved the excitement of going up against the challenge of another experienced spy - and that challenge came in the form of Robert. Sean kidnapped those close to Robert However, his plan to get a little excitement went terribly wrong when he thought he killed Robert in a shoot out and hand-to-hand fight on a mountain top and an aerial cable car during a confrontation at the end of the caper. Sean was devastated. When Robert turned up alive and well, Sean was so ecstatic, he did not even fight Robert when he came to arrest him. Sean and Robert made amends when he helped Robert defeat the evil Mr. Wu in the Asian Quarter adventure. In return for helping him protect his family, Robert made Sean, his daughter Robin's godfather. Robert also helped secure a pardon for Sean for any past crimes. Robin Scorpio is Robert's daughter with Anna Devane. Sean happily accepted and took his job as Robin's godfather very seriously. During this time, Sean also took a liking to Dr. Monica Quartermaine. The two began to have a love affair, angrily opposed by both Edward Quartermaine and Monica's on and off love Alan Quartermaine. In 1987, Sean was put on a hit list, made by a group of terrorists targeting spies. Due to his occupation as former head of the WSB, Sean was next up on their hit list. His good friend Robert returned to Port Charles to help protect him, his family and friends. With the help of Anna, Tiffany Hill, and Duke Lavery, Robert and Sean traveled with them to Mt. Rushmore and the group was able to stop and catch the rogue terrorist group and their leader. In 1988 Sean started to suffer from a mid-life crisis. During this time he fell for Dr. Greta Ingstrom, but her husband resurfaced. Sean went back to his past love Tiffany, who was unhappy with his wandering ways. Sean and Tiffany were able to work out their differences. The two were married in the Quartermaine mansion amongst friends and family. After the wedding, Sean assists his friend Felicia Jones in tracking down her husband Frisco's grave after she was informed he had been killed. Sean's insidious past came back to bite him in the form of his nemesis Cesar Faison who arrived in Port Charles in 1990. Through flashbacks, it was revealed the two had plotted to destroy Robert and Anna's marriage back their WSB days. Back when Sean was head of the WSB, he helped Cesar fake his death. Then one of the heads of rival spy agency, the DVX, helped to break the Scorpios apart, with Robert staying with the WSB and Anna going to work for DVX. Robert and Anna found out the truth. Nevertheless, Sean still helped his friends defeat Faison, before he could force Anna into marrying him. Cesar took his revenge on Sean in 1991, when he poisoned Sean's wife Tiffany with a mysterious illness that left her comatose. Cesar held the only cure and used this as leverage to make Sean do his bidding, though at the time Sean did not realize Cesar was behind Tiffany's illness. When Sean found out Cesar was behind everything, he once again teamed up with Robert and Anna to bring him down. In 1992, Sean becomes the new police commissioner and is devastated when his two closest friends Robert and Anna are presumed dead from a boat explosion which occurred when they were trying to stop Faison. Sean split his time between comforting his grieving goddaughter Robin, and dealing with his nemesis Luke, who arrived back in town in 1993 and gave Sean nothing but grief. On the personal front, his marriage began to fall apart, when his wife Tiffany became obsessed with adopting her deceased sister Cheryl Stansbury's son Lucas. Unfortunately, Cheryl's will left custody of Lucas to Bobbie Spencer and Dr. Tony Jones. As their marriage fell apart over the adoption dilemma, Sean began an affair with lawyer Jessica Holmes. In the meantime, Tiffany is thrilled when she discovers she is pregnant. She is crushed just as quickly when she overhears Jessica tell Sean she is pregnant as well. Sadly, Tiffany miscarries her child and at the same time, Jessica admits to Sean she had lied and was not really pregnant. Sean and Tiffany start to work on recoiling their marriage, just as Jessica learns she really is pregnant. Jessica threatens to tell Tiffany. Sean threatens her in response, warning her to keep her mouth shut. Jessica is later found dead and Sean, thinking Tiffany committed the crime, confessed to the murder. However it was later proven the insane Ryan Chamberlain was the real murderer. Sean and Tiffany were in the clear. In 1994, Sean and Luke are caught up in a shoot out with mobster Frank Smith. Sean was shot and wounded by Frank Smith as Sean was trying to arrest Frank in a cemetery. Luke then appeared from behind a large mausoleum confronted Frank and shot him dead. Sean recovered from his wound and resumes his duties as Port Charles's Police Commissioner. But then a few months later Sean and Luke are lured to a dark alley in Port Charles by evil mobster Joe Scully, who is trying to take over Frank Smith's criminal empire. Luke and Sean enter the alley from different entrances unaware that the other is there. A hit man hired by Scully in hiding in the alley and tries to shoot Luke. Luke shoots back and kills the hit man but one of the bullets fired by Luke misses the hit man and strikes Sean wounding him seriously. Luke calls for an ambulance for Sean. Later Luke apologizes to Sean at the hospital. Sean gives a statement to the police clearing Luke of any criminal intent in shooting him. Before Sean is sent off to heal and recuperate, an overjoyed Tiffany announces to their friends and family she is pregnant. When General Hospital recommends they transfer him to another treatment facility in Boston, Massachusetts, Sean and Tiffany decide to leave town to get Sean the best care possible and start a new life with their child. In 2008, Sean and Tiffany appear to Robert while he is in a coma, battling colon cancer. In 2013, Sean is seen again, living in Ireland with his family, and it's revealed that he has radiation poisoning, just like Luke, after being shot by associates of The Balkan. Sean is very weak from the poison and confined to a wheel chair. He implores Luke to track down Jerry Jacks and get the antidote for the both of them before it's too late. With Tracy's help Luke does find Jerry and the antidote and sends a dose of the cure to Sean. Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional commissioners Category:Fictional directors Category:Fictional private investigators Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1984